


Coffee Creamer

by autumntea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, FEM!ACELU, Fluff, Genderbent Luffy and Ace, I'll add more when I can think of other stuff, Multi, possibility of sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Whitebeard Cafe, Anne was positive that she knew every coffee enthusiast in town, even if the amount of customers had been lacking lately. When someone new walks in, her interest is piqued before she can stop herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Creamer

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of genderbent AceLu fics, but I decided to change that.

Wiping the counter for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Portgas D. Anne hummed an off-tune rendition of whatever was playing on the radio.

A few people were sitting around, but the coffee shop was nowhere near as crowded as usual – which didn't make sense, considering that they were located in a heavily populated area of the city and they were only a block or two from the university and it wasn't like their competitor made good coffee or anything.

This particular Tuesday was rainy and grey; two things Anne had never been fond of. She would much rather be in bed sleeping, but hey, she couldn't just call in sick cause the weather wasn't in her favor. (Didn't mean she hadn't tried before, of course.)

She looked at her watch – only ten or so more minutes until Fossa was off break and she was on. Izo was currently in the kitchen instead of out there with Anne – not that she minded. Anne dropped the paper towel she had been using on the counter into a trash can and pulled out one the stools they had placed under the counter for days like this; tired of standing and doubting that they'd have any more customers by the time she went on break.

As if Fate decided to spite her, the bell by the door rung to notify that someone had walked in the moment she sat down.

Standing up almost automatically, the freckled woman eyed her new customer.

It was a woman – a rather adorable looking one at that.

She was small and tan, but Anne could see that she had curves to spare. She had a scar under her left eye and wore an old, slightly tattered straw hat over black flyaway locks that ended near her waist and were damp from rain. As she walked closer, Anne noticed that her wide eyes were very blue.

She was a face that Anne had never seen before – the twenty two year old was sure that she'd never forget a face like that.

The woman walked to the counter and gave Anne what had to be the most stunning smile she had ever seen.

"G-Good morning," Anne said, snapping herself out of the small trance she had fallen in. "What can I get for you?"

"Hi!" the woman said in a high pitched voice, looking up at the menu on the wall. "Um… Can I get a large hot chocolate and… oh! Five blueberry muffins!"

Anne grabbed a large disposable cup and a sharpie. "You got a name?"

"Monkey D. Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled wide. "What about you?"

"Portgas D. Anne, the pleasure's all mine." Anne paused as she printed out the receipt and told Lucy her total.

Lucy giggled a unique laugh, before digging into her pockets for a wallet and pulling out money.

"So," the older black-haired woman started as she moved to make the drink. "I've never seen you around here before. You new?"

Lucy made a humming noise in agreement. "Yep! I just moved here with my friends for school! I don't really know where anything is though - Zoro doesn't either, he already got lost four times this week and I got lost twice."

Anne found herself nodding along, understanding. Four years ago, she had gone through a similar experience, but somehow met Marco and Jinbei in the process and the rest was history.

"I know exactly what you're going through. I can show you around sometime, if you want."

"Eh, really?!" Lucy placed her hands on the counter and practically radiated happiness. "I'd really like that! Thank you!"

She couldn't help but laugh lightly in response. "No problem! I know it sucks to get used to a new city like this.

"When's your next day off of school? I can show you around then." Anne turned around with the finished hot chocolate, which Lucy accepted and automatically took a sip of.

"Mmm, this is really good! Hmm, I don't think I have school on Thursday."

Anne had work on Thursday.

"I work until one; I can meet you here and show you around." She walked over to where they kept the baked good and started putting muffins in a paper bag.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" The watch on Anne's wrist made a small noise, signaling the beginning of a new hour and her break. Lucy looked at the clock that was on the wall and made a dejected noise. "I have class in ten minutes; do you know where the campus to Sabaody Uni is? I got lost!"

Anne raised an eyebrow slightly as she handed the other girl the bag. "Yeah… Just walk straight until you see Grove Street and take a left, it's not that far from here."

"Wow, thanks Anne! I'll see you on Thursday!" Lucy quickly left the coffee shop and Anne watched every movement.

When she turned around to go on break, she was met with Izo and Fossa who were both giving her similar, knowing looks. The cross-dressing male had the smirk similar to that of a cat that had gotten the canary, while the large, older man rubbed his chin and looked into the distance, muttering "They grow up so fast," just loud enough for Anne to hear.

The young woman huffed and said, "Shut up" as she walked past the two to go on break, ignoring the loud laugh from Izo.

She couldn't help but be glad that she didn't call in sick today.


End file.
